Takuma Aoi
Male Student # 1: Takuma Aoi (青井拓馬 Aoi Takuma) is a character in the 2003 film Battle Royale II: Requiem (BRII). Shugo Oshinari starred as Takuma in the film. Takuma is a focus character in Battle Royale II (the other being Shiori Kitano). The film revolves mostly around his actions, events and character development. History Takuma's father left his family, so Takuma was entirely raised by his mother. Takuma possesses a temperamental attitude. He has transferred in and out of several schools; he attends Shikanotoride Junior High School and studies in Class 3-B before the program begins. Takuma is one of the class rugby players. He hangs out with Shintaro Makimura , Nao Asakura , Shugo Urabe, Masami Shibaki, Haruka Kuze, Haruya Sakurai, Wataru Mukai, and Asuka Motomura. He is referred to as "Taku" by his friends. During The Program Takuma challenges Riki Takeuchi that he'll fight in the war, but he'll never listen to adults or him when Takeuchi forces the Shikanotoride students to participate in the program or die. When Shintaro Makimura is called up to fight, he refuses to participate. As a result, he is shot by the ATAT leader. Takuma tells Shintaro to cross over to him, but Shintaro refuses and is killed. Takuma runs up to his body and takes Shintaro's rugby ball, openly mourning his death. When Kazumi's (Shintaro's partner) collar starts to detonate, she pushes Takuma aside to see if Shintaro's really dead, and Takuma loses the ball. In the Revenge Edition, he struggles to get the ball, but the class keeps kicking it in panic. After Kazumi dies, Takuma rushes over to get the ball, but Takeuchi takes it and begins the program. Takuma makes it through "The Landing" and "Getting Weapons" phases. When his partner, Nao, gets shot, he and Shugo Urabe go back for her. Shugo is hit with a mortar and is heavily injured, but they are able to bring Nao to safety and drag Shugo into cover. Shugo's partner, Miki Ikeda, is pinned down in a Danger Zone and, in a panic, runs away from the battle. Her collar explodes as runs more than 50 meters away from Shugo. As a result, Shugo's collar activates, and he says a final goodbye to Takuma, asking him to keep Nao safe. Shugo then faces the Wild Seven snipers and is quickly gunned down. Takuma is devastated when Shugo dies, and abandons his cover to shoot angrily in the open. The rest of the Wild Seven abandon their posts and leave Takuma's group. Takuma and his group eventually make it to the Wild Seven's stronghold, where Naoki Jo's group meets up with them. During the assault, Takuma accidentally shoots Nozomi Sagisawa, wounding her. Ryo Kurosawa and the surviving members of Schwartz Katze lead the remaining students into the building and enter into a standoff with the Wild Seven. A young child affiliated with WIld Seven tries to reason with the group, and most of the students, with the exception of Schwartz Katze (Ryo Kurosawa, Jun Nanami, Naoki Jo) and three others, drop their weapons. It looks as though Kurosawa will allow his group to surrender, but a crazed girl, Maho Nosaka, shoots and kills the boy. This sparks a quick and brutal gunfight which kills Nosaka, her friend Yasuaki Hosaka, and the remaining members of Schwartz Katze. After their deaths, their partners' collars activate. Shuya Nanahara, the leader of the Wild Seven, orders them to use an EMP to disable the collars. Yuko Natsukawa's collar, being the first to activate, explodes seconds before the EMP can be activated. Shuya and the others manage to the remaining collars off, and the Wild Seven expects the survivors to immediately take their side. Takuma and Shiori Kitano initially refuse, but after a debate between Nanahara and Takuma, he and Kitano relent and reluctantly join with the Wild Seven. Sagisawa's wounds are too much for her to recover from, and she dies in front of her friends. Takuma is consumed with guilt, and is angered by all of his friends' deaths. Riki Takeuchi orders the ATAT soldiers to attack, and the surviving Shikanotoride students assist the WIld Seven in repelling the invasion. Takuma is ambushed by a soldier, but he is able to shoot and kill him. Before dying, the soldier tells Takuma that he too has a family. Takuma is enraged by the violence and confronts Shuya. When Shuys tries to convince him that he did the right thing and tries to bring him to his side, Takuma tackles him and a fight between the two boys ensues. Eventually, he joins their side. As the Wild Seven waits for the impending ATAT attack, Shuya tells the students of a series of tunnels under the island which will bring them to safety, and orders them to leave with the remaining Wild Seven children. Masami Shibaki, Osamu Kasai, Shiori Kitano, and Takuma decide to stay and fight with Nanahara's forces. Shibaki and Kasai are killed, and all of the other Wild Seven members except Nanahara are also wiped out. In the end, only Takuma, Nanahara, and Kitano are left. They attempt to escape, and are confronted by the ATAT leader. Takuma saves Nanahara from him and the trio prepares to leave. Before dying, a member of the Wild Seven activates a bomb in the building, and the time has almost run out when Riki Takeuchi appears in a rugby uniform, barring their escape. He is holding Shintaro Makimura's rugby ball from the beginning and shows his collar, which begins to activate. Takeuchi tells them that he wishes he could have played rugby with them and urges them to escape, after which he leaps into the air and is killed by his collar. In the ensuing chaos, Kitano is shot and killed, and Takuma and Nanahara escape the island. The students who left via the tunnel also survive, and the island is bombed by the U.S. Takuma and Nanahara escape to Afghanistan with Nao, Kyoko, Risa, Mayu, and Haruya. Category:Battle Royale II characters Category:Program Students Category:Living Characters Category:Male Category:BRII Students